


The dorks of the round table

by EdgarWilliam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Adding tags as I go on with the story, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun is one angsty teen with too much edgy shit going on, Suho is the momfriend, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarWilliam/pseuds/EdgarWilliam
Summary: Joonmyeon, Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun had always been a tight group of friends. They were seperated for elementary school but now they have re-united for High school.A slice of life kind of tale.





	1. Yksi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to AFF with the same title and username

Baekhyun stared out of his window. His dark mocha-brown eyes following an even darker spider. Things got heated when the spider came closer and closer its desperately wiggling pray. It made a tight baggage of the small insect and started to drag it towards Baekhyuns windows corner. Both of them disappeared behind the window foot, leaving Baekhyun alone. He hated being alone.  
When he was sure the spider wasn't coming back to entertain him, Baekhyun made his way to a sitting position on his bed. It was a Monday morning and that meant his father had already left for work when he woke up at 7am. Unwillingly he placed his feet on the cold tiles of his room and mentally prepared him self for standing up. He never really had liked waking up alone.

\- - -

Baekhyun lived alone with his father. His mother had passed away giving birth to him and making his father a single parent. They were really close, his father and him, but Baekhyun still found himself longing for younger siblings. To compensate for being the only child, Baekhyun had three brother-like friends. Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun and Joonmyeon had been a tight group of friends growing up. They met in kindergarten and went to the same elementary at first. Then Joonmyeon was assigned to a different school because of bullying and Baekhyun had to move to a different neighbourhood. That left Sehun and Jongin to their original elementary, and Baekhyun and Joonmyeon to move as a pair to a different one. They never lost contact to each other and luckily faith still had their side. Joonmyeon and Baekhyun got in to the same high school, and Sehun and Jongin a year later. They continued on like only days had passed in separation.

\- - -

When Baekhyuns feet had gotten used to the coldness of the floor tiles, he finally stood up. He dragged his body across his room to enter a hallway and going straight through it to a bathroom. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, trying to get rid of the sleepiness in him. Staring at his reflection, a heavy lidded and bed haired Baekhyun stared back at him. Should he make his appearance more human or was Halloween coming early this year? Could a change of clothes do the trick, or does he have to put effort on his looks? Pondering these thoughts he turned around, lowered the waistband of his boxers and started to pee.

To Baekhyun, Monday mornings always felt like the hell had risen up to Earths core. Or more like risen up to Baekhyuns eyes and brain. His eyes were burning in the bright lights of the bathroom as he styled his hair with a hair straightener. His brains were still cloudy from the lack of sleep, so he managed to burn the top of his ear. With a loud "Ah!" he dropped the hot iron and cursed at the pain. Now hell had risen up to his ear, too. He wetted a corner of his pyjama shirt and comforted his left ear with it. "Others make mistakes too." he sighed to himself as he covered the abused ear with his hair.

After putting on a band aid, he went to the kitchen for breakfast. Luckily his school started an hour later than usually, so he had all the time of the world for his cup of coffee and a pair of marmalade toasts. His forty minutes long breakfast felt royal compared to his normal one. His normal breakfast consisted of a cup of hot, black coffee that was drank in one go and a bare peace of bread that was taken with him when he ran to the bus stop. The perks of Mondays.

Another perk of Mondays was that he had all classes with at least one of his friends. And one to top them all: he had all classes with Sehun, except the first. Baekhyun had fallen as accidentally as hopelessly for his friend. He had fallen so deep that even waking up alone was manageable when he just knew that Sehun would be waiting for him at school. He never would have thought that one day he would have an eye for his friend. A year backwards, he wouldn't even had believed that he could be this head over heels for a guy, specially not for Sehun. He and Baekhyun had some bad friction at first. All that was forgotten, when Sehun and Jongin came to the same highschool with him and they seemed like a young couple. It made Baekhyun tight in his heart. When they both declared rather strongly that they just became really close when Suho and Baekhyun left, Baekhyun noticed that he felt somehow at ease. That's where it all began.

\- - -

At the cafeteria after their first class, Sehun and Joonmyeon sat waiting for Jongin and Baekhyun. Sehun continued to flirt with one upper-class girl in the next table as Joonmyeon continued to judge Sehuns actions.

"We both know she has been crushing you hard ever since the day one and we both also know how you only swing the other way."  
Joonmyeon tried to make Sehun stop, but he only managed to make it worse. Rolling his eyes he kicked Sehuns leg.

"Next time I'm going to kick your dick if you won't stop. Now!" Joonmyeon hissed trying to shout without the girl noticing it.

"AH!", Sehun screamed in pain.

"Yes, yes, mother! I'll stop now. Just... just don't abuse me." he said rubbing his leg where Joonmyeons kick had left a bruise.

"What are you two doing exactly?" Said Jongins laughing voice behind Sehun.

He and Baekhyun had finally came. To their eyes Joonmyeon and Sehun were sitting normally and then, out of the blue, Joonmyeon made some ninja moves making Sehun scream like a little girl. Before Joonmyeon had time to explain how Sehun keeps flirting with girls just to break their innocent little hearts, Sehun shouted that Joonmyeon practices domestic abuse on him. He also had time to add that maybe Joonmyeon has a crush on the girl that he flirts with and that's why he's so crampy. That set off a friendly argument of Joonmyeons crushes and Sehuns bruises. Jongin and Baekhyun made no effort to stop the two of them and just enjoyed the comedy Sehun and Joonmyeon supplied them with.

Fifteen minutes of laughing and arguing was enough to fill the gap between their classes and they all gathered their things and headed out of the cafeteria. Sehun and Baekhyun to math class, Joonmyeon and Jongin for fine arts. On the way Jongin and Sehun threatened to hook Joonmyeon up with someone so he wouldn't be so stiff and Baekhyun concentrated on giggling stupidly and trying not to become the next victim. Joonmyeon had to ask himself why did he even try to keep his reputation clean with these idiots. After all, they had always been like this.

\- - -

They had always been like this. Joonmyeon can never forget how Baekhyun and Jongin were number one rivals in kindergarten. He had to watch over them at all times so they wouldn't end up killing each other on the side. They started to spend time together because Joonmyeon didn't have the guts to leave the two hooligans alone. In a year they had developed a tight bond of brothers. Jongin didn't have the burning passion to murder Baekhyun anymore and Baekhyun felt like Jongin was the younger brother he never had. Jongin and Joonmyeon exchanged pokémon cards and Baekhyun wanted Joonmyeon to read him books.

They were the only three kids in the small round table at dinner. No-one of the other children had the courage to sit there. In the end they started to call them selves the three musketeers of the round table. That was when Sehun came to the picture.  
In the exact moment, when Joonmyeon was giving Jongin a talk on how he shouldn't hit Baekhyun with his shoe and calming down crying Baekhyun, Sehun was signed to their table. Their table. The table of the musketeers. How rude.

Slowly Sehun came closer to the table at the corner and sat down. Nobody said anything at first, but then Joonmyeon introduced himself and his friends. Sehun replied with a fast "I'm Sehun." and stayed silent for the rest of the day. Joonmyeon and even Jongin tried to speak to him but he only replied with nods of shakes of his head. Baekhyun pretended that Sehun was only thin air. Sehun was really shy and quiet at first, mainly because Baekhyun didn't want him to sit with them. Joonmyeon and Jongin were more open for the idea of one more member to their club, but Baekhyun said that there never were more that three musketeers. Sehun would have to find other friends in Baekhyuns opinion. Joonmyeon continued to ask Sehun to sit to their table, even when Baekhyun made hissing noises and only growled at Sehun when he sat down. Some time later Sehun started to growl back at Baekhyun.

After they gave them some time to adjust, Baekhyun and Sehun started to hit it off. They liked the same children's books and shows and shared the same kind of jokes. Both of their favourite toys were big stuffed dinosaurs and legos. Finally, after a year with Sehun, Baekhyun suggested that they'd change the name to the knights of the round table. He wouldn't like to admit it aloud but he had started to really like their youngest friend. Joonmyeon thought that they were more likely to fit under the definition 'dorks of the round table', but kept it all to him self. After two more years of kindergarten the four of them were inseparable. Only Joonmyeon and Baekhyuns change of schools made the four brothers disband. Fortunately it wasn't for long.

\- - -

Sehun started off as the harmless and shy friend but after he opened up more, he ended up being the most daring one of the group. He would do anything anyone dared him to do and he had the most insane ideas. He probably was going to get himself killed by accident, or at least get detention. Jongin was the second most daring. When Sehun was the 'in' Jongin was the 'sane', they were like peas and carrots. Together they gave Joonmyeon, and his heart, a hard time. Jongin hardly ever had any idiotic ideas, but he was the easiest one to provoke to fulfil Sehuns plans. Baekhyun was the salt of the group. Even when he was more likely to be the sidekick, laughing and cheering to Sehun and Jongin. He was the one giving sarcastic remarks and trolling people. He also was the one to get blamed for everything, even when he had done nothing. He had sat in detention more than once for others actions.

Joonmyeon on the other hand tried to stop the boys from injuring or embarrassing their selves. Usually he failed miserably and had no other choice but to come along. He was the one who texted them when it was really cold, so they would put enough warm clothing on, he was the one to call doctors appointments to his younger friends, when they didn't want to do it themselves, he was the one to look out for them. He was basically the mother of the group.

Now that Joonmyeon stared at his younger friends, as they walked the schools halls, he wouldn't change them to anything. Jongin and Sehun still teasing him for having a crush on the girl Sehun flirted with and Baekhyun laughing at his non-amused expressions. They had had some rough times, but this was his place in this Earth. These dorks were his friends, they were his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Suho 18  
> Baek: 17 (born the same year as Suho, just later)  
> Sehun: 17  
> Kai: 17
> 
> Kai & Sehun are a year younger.


	2. Kaksi

Sehun and Baekhyun waived at Joonmyeon and Jongin when they stopped in front of the math class. Both of them not wanting to go inside the classroom, they begged Jongin or Joonmyeon to switch the class with them, but in vain.

"Please, Joonmyeon, have mercy!" Sehun pleaded.

"Please, it's not that we don't like math. It's because we have Mr.Lee!" Baekhyun accompanied.

"Witch Mr.Lee?" Jongin asked. "Don't tell me it's the Mr.Lee!"

Sehun and Baekhyun only nodded in unison.

Their school had three math teacher, and two of them had the same last name: Lee. The other Mr.Lee was a young, freshly graduated teacher. He was a forgetful and easy-going person and everyone was really pleased with his classes.

On the short end of the stick, Sehun and Baekhyuns math teacher Lee was a very strict and old-fashioned. He missed the days when hitting misbehaving students was just a norm and when it became prohibited, he stopped enjoying his job. Everyone always made jokes about him being a paedophile with a teacher/student kink. It was more of a school legend than the truth, but it was getting a bit out of hand. Now Mr.Lee was making his way towards Baekhyun and Sehun in front the door to the classroom, Jongin and Joonmyeon had taken their leave.

\- - -

Getting to the class, Sehun put his hands on Baekhyuns shoulders as he started to guide the elder into the middle of the class. Baekhyun went along with the movement the younger was doing to his torso: he made Baekhyun move by pushing and pulling his shoulders in every turn they had, before reaching their seats. Baekhyun started to really enjoy how Sehuns fingers pressed to him, closing his eyes. He let his imagination fly and concentrated solemnly on Sehuns touches.

Feeling Sehuns hands palming his shoulders as his movements became rougher. Baekhyun wanted to feel the hands working the same kind of circles around other parts of his body, too. Sehun made more strict turns and Baekhyun was honestly getting turned on by it.

"This is a school, for gods sake!" his brain tried to tell him but Baekhyun was long gone to care.

He was busy building his own fantasy of Sehun guiding him the very same way towards a large bed, too busy to remember where they actually were. He felt the youngers breathing in the back of his neck and pressed backwards just to feel the front of Sehun against his back. Sehun even replied to him and pressed himself on Baekhyun.  
He shivered when Sehun let his hands slide along his arms from his shoulders to his wrists and finally letting go. They had arrived to their seats way too quickly. Baekhyun was now left with only the memory of Sehuns fingers and breath on him, and some unwanted attention downwards.

The way Sehun had touched him had made Baekhyun feel exhausted. He felt like he had just spent the last five hours in the sun without any kind of cooling activity. He was out of breath and his mouth felt dry. He even felt a little sweaty. He turned around to look at Sehun, who was already sitting down. He wanted to see his reaction. He wanted to know if the tension had reached him, too.

"Byun! Do you need help with sitting down?"

It was Mr. Lees low and angry voice, that snapped Baekhyun out of his daydream and back to the reality of triangles. He apologised to the teacher and sat down, pulling his books and pencil case out of his back bag.

Sitting down his arm made a nice glide on Sehun. If he wasn't completely dreaming, Sehun pressed to his hand for more contact. That triggered Baekhyuns brain into another dream of Sehun: him leaning in from his seat, and letting their lips meet. They would feel soft and he would smile to the kiss, he definitely would. That would be something so Sehun. Then Baekhyun would part his lips and let Sehuns tongue in. Then Sehun would lead Baekhyun to lay down on one of the tables and spread his knees. Baekhyun tried to remember the pressure of Sehuns fingers and imagined them on various places of his body, like on his waist, then pelvis, then his backside. Then Sehun would start kissing down on his neck and starting to undo his pants, putting his stable hand in. Going further down with his kisses, un-buttoning Baekhyuns shirt expertly with his other hand. He would stare down at Baekhyuns face and then lower his gaze.

"Hey, dreamboy, we survived the class!"

He heard Sehun saying those words but he wanted to keep his grasp on the dream. He shut his eyes tighter, trying to save the mental image for later usage. When he was just opening his eyes, the last glimpse of his dream flew vividly before his closed lids as he felt Sehuns lips on his for mere seconds. Vibrant imagination had to be one of Baekhyuns perks that he loved and hated equally.

\- - -

They left the classroom and started looking for Joonmyeon and Jongin. However, they were distracted from searching when they noticed this beautiful girl in the main hall. She was wearing their school uniform and by the colour of her bow and skirt they saw that she was the same age as them. Without really noticing, Baekhyun started to walk towards the brunet beauty and Sehun followed. They looked at her delicate hands giving a peace of paper to another student with their school uniform. The guy, who she gave the paper, took it while smiling to the girl and giving her a flirty wink. The girl left and Baekhyun got a better view of the guy, it was Jongin.

"So, did our baby Jongin here got himself a date?" Baekhyun teased when they got closer to him.

"Yes, but our baby Jongin said that he isn't going to call her." Joonmyeon said coming from behind Jongin, sounding salty.

"What?" said Sehun and Baekhyun in unison.

Jongin told them that he would rather go with his friends than a girl to The Ostrich.

"To where?" Joonmyeon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"To the opening of this new nightclub, The Ostrich. That's where she asked me to go with her." Jongin continued.

He could see from the look in everyone's eyes that none of them had heard of this new night club. Jongin took a deep breath and started to tell them how The Ostrich was going to open its doors the next weekend. He told them, that it was an underground club, so it would probably be easier to sneak in.

"How come I haven't heard of it before!" Baekhyun yelled loudly, looking horrified. Sehun mirrored his reaction. Jongin just shrugged amusingly at the pair.

"So we're all in?" Jongin asked hopefully.

Joonmyeon gave Jongin judging glares from the side line. Baekhyun and Sehun were definitely going, so he had no other choice but to accompany them. They would end up in jail without him, he thought. Reluctantly he agreed on going.

\- - -

Their last class had just ended. They had biology together and now they were all going home to the pile of homework that was waiting them with open arms. Their teachers had no mercy when it came to giving home exercises, and Sehun even said that he was waiting the pile of homework with open wrists. Jonging and Sehun said their 'good-bye's and 'see you tomorrow's and took their leave to the back of the school building. That's where they had their bikes. Joonmyeon and Baekhyun had a five minute walk to the bus stop and they also got going, but to a different direction.  
On the way to the stop, Joonmyeon had opened his mouth more than ten times, but every time he had chickened out. In the end, he thought, there was no nice way of asking it so he would have to just blurt it out:

"Baekhyun, are you gay?"

It came out too bluntly, didn't it.

After spending the entire way here quiet, Baekhyun felt like Joonmyeons question had punched him in the face. He tried answering him with a simple "What makes you think that?" but was cut off by his own clumsiness: he fell face first to the ground. After he had gathered himself from the ground, he spat "And what makes you think that?!" at Joonmyeon.

"Sehun" was Joonmyeons only answer.

Baekhyun stopped his cleaning of his uniform and stared at Joonmyeon. A blush was creeping in his neck as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"So-, so you know..." Baekhyun said in a small voice, almost scared.

"How could I not know, Baek? You keep on staring at him, you look hurt when he flirts with girls, and in biology you almost drooled on your desk when Sehun told you the story about that damn duck, and I sure as hell hope it wasn't 'cause of the duck."

Baekhyun was only left with the choice of telling Joonmyeon. After describing his feelings for the youngest, he tried to lift his eyes from the tip of his toes to meet Joonmyeons. Joonmyeon only put a comforting hand on Baekhyuns shoulder and waved at the bus to stop. He said few encouraging words for Baekhyun before leaping in to the bus.  
His encouraging words included: "At least he won't be disgusted by that." and "If he ever hurts you, I'm making damn sure he'll never reproduce!"

After showing his student card, he took the seat in the very last left corner. Putting on his earphones, his eyes started to follow a spider. It was a rather small and light brown. It was struggling to stay in the window when the bus started it's engine and left the stop. Joonmyeon smiled and waved at Baekhyun, who had to wait ten more minutes for his bus, and pressed play on his mp3. After the little spider left the window and wasn't coming back, Joonmyeon closed his eyes. He wanted the bus ride to last forever, or maybe till his next day in school. He upped the volume and thought how he didn't really want to go home. He had never really wanted to go home.

\- - -

As long as Joonmyeon could remember, his parents had always been too busy with their company or his little sister to actually spend time with their son. When Joonmyeon spent his childhood with nannies and even foster parents, his five-years-younger little sister got to spent her childhood with their mother. Their parents hoped to get a girl but were stuck with Joonmyeon on the side, too. He felt like he should address his parents as Mr. and Mrs.Kim, because he saw them so rarely. It was a miracle that he even remembered what they looked like.

After he had turned 10, Joonmyeons parents decided that he didn't need a nanny anymore. Even when he really didn't need anyone to look after him, he would have liked somebody to give him company. At the time his little sister had still been so young that Mrs.Kim could take her to the office with her. Joonmyeon had never had that kind of a chance. From there on he had spent his afternoons alone and he started to love school. In school he had friends and in school he didn't have to face the fact of being the unloved son.

Joonmyeon sometimes had to fight back tears when the thought of his parents being happier with only his little sister. He had to bring his reportcard home with straight A's to get any recognition from his parents. Even then it was just a thin smile and a pat on the shoulder. In turn of all that, his sister could come home with B's or even C's plastered on her report card and their parents would praise her to the Moon and back.

"Should I just disappear from their lives?" he had thought at those moments, but was too convinced that success was the best revenge to the Kim residence for neglecting their eldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave some comments and kudos!


	3. Kolme

The weekend was coming closer way too slowly. It was only Tuesday but it seemed like there were no other topics in their school, The Ostrich was on everyone's lips. It was also the main topic of the dorks, when they met in the school cafeteria after their first class. 

''So, what should I put on?'', Baekhyun started the conversation. Everyone's reaction was rather similar to 'what do you mean?' It was Jongin who got it first and asked: ''Do you mean to The Ostrich?'' Baekhyun didn't say anything, but he nodded eagerly. 

''Why do you- no, why would you stress about it already? I mean, you still have like four days left.'' Said Joonmyeon annoyed. He still didn't want to believe that he would have to smuggle them inside, he didn't even want to believe that he was coming along. He didn't believe to the change of them getting inside the club, and he surely did not want to get arrested. Unfortunately the only outcome, that his brain marked as logical, was the one with the police getting involved. 

Joonmyeon tried to make his thoughts of not getting in The ostrich verbal, but all he got for an answer was getting ignored. When his worries were left under everyone else's enthusiasm, he concentrated on an extremely small, red spider running in circles on the table. The spider looked more of a laser pointers light than a creature of the wild. Joonmyeon tried to imagine how stress-free his life would be if he would have been born as a spider: just make small spideys and die, the end. Nothing about his life at the moment felt stress-free and becoming a full-time spider started to sound appealing. 

\- - - 

It was usually Joonmyeon who got them out of trouble and this time was no different. Everyone just left Joonmyeon with the responsibility of getting them in, assuming that he would succeed. He also was the only one who was close enough with a former student of their school who would probably help them. After group pressure made it impossible for him to wiggle away, Joonmyeon excused himself and opened his phone to make a call. Scrolling closer to the contact of the former student, he stepped outside of the loud school building. 

When Joonmyeon had gotten Yixings number, he had swore to himself that he was never going to call him. He had gotten it from a little intoxicated Yixing who said that if Joonmyeon ever felt like getting drunk or high or both, he could just give Yixing a call. After three seconds of hesitating his thumb over a picture of a blonde handsome boy, Joonmyeon pressed 'call' and crossed his fingers for good luck. This was their only way in. 

\- - - 

''Do you gays, guys think he's gonna do it?'' Sehun started before Joonmyeon even had had the time to exit the cafeteria. ''Because I think he's just going to fake it out.'' he continued. All three of them gazed towards their eldest friend, who was now disappearing from their view. ''Of course he's gonna do it, he's our Joon after all.'' Baekhyun said, he was confident that Joonmyeon would get this 'Lay' person to bend the rules. Jongin was in the between of his two friends: he made it very clear that he believed that Joonmyeon is actually going to call Lay, but what Jongin didn't believe was that Lay would help them. ''Why would an underground DJ help some high school students to a nightclub?'' Jongin asked. 

Minutes passed and their conversation went on. Sehun and Jongin fanboying over Lay and telling Baekhyun who Lay was. It was true that he was a former student of their school, but Baekhyun didn't know that Lay was a DJ and really popular among todays youth. He didn't remember anyone named Lay but Baekhyun just listened his two friends speaking, mouths watering about how cool Lay was. He didn't have the heart to admit to not knowing how did Lay even look like. 

After the longest five minutes of their lives, Joonmyeon came back to the cafeteria. Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongin saw from afar that he was smiling to himself and rubbing his cheeks. ''And why are you so smug? Did our ol' Lay promise to suck you off?'' Sehun said smirking to Joonmyeon when he had barely reached the talking distance. Giving Sehun the if-only-looks-could-kill glare, he sat down. Sehun apologized and whispered: ''I know, I know, you like girls...'' Nobody seemed to hear Sehun apologizing because Joonmyeon was quick to open his mouth: ''Yixing said that he'd gladly help us and since he knows the manager and the bouncer of the club, it's going to be easy.'' A loud sound of excitement and adrenaline rush was heard from Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin. 

''Aww Yiss!! Oh wait, who's Yixing again?'' said Baekhyun confused. 

''Yixing = Lay'' explained Sehun. He and Baekhyun were jumping up and down holding hands, like a human merry-go-around. 

''But because Yixing said to use the name Lay when Joon-'' Jongin pointed at Joonmyeon, ''-would call for booze, weed or sex, so he is too embarrassed to call him Lay.'' Jongin added to Sehuns explanation. A face of understanding took over Baekhyuns features as he nodded slowly. Only after mere seconds his face formed another confused look. He stopped jumping and looked straight to Joonmyeon. 

''But isn't Yixing the upper class boy who tried to get in to your pants for the whole last year? The one with the blonde hair.'' Baekhyun asked looking at now furiously blushing Joonmyeon. Blood rushing to his face and neck gave him away. At this point Joonmyeon didn't even have to nod to let them know that yes, they were talking about the same Yixing. He still did nod, and closed his eyes. If he only could have been born as the small, red spider. At least he was now as red as the spider. 

''Hold up, hold up! Are you saying that Lay, The Lay, wanted to get to you? The Lay? I would be down for that anytime!'' Sehun screamed to Joonmyeon, leaning over the table so their faces were an inch apart. To Joonmyeons pleasure, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. He thought that maybe if he's fast, he could slip to the classroom and no-one would remember this topic on the next break. But no, Sehun and Baekhyun clung to Joonmyeon, making it their priority not to let him drop this. They asked him questions about Yixing and did he ever even consider him as a possibility. 

Unfortunately in front of the literature class Sehun had to let go of Joonmyeon, but he was shortly replaced by Jongin. The pack of three stayed there, when Sehun had to walk all the way to the fourth floor for his class. Sehun made Jongin and Baekhyun swear that they would tell everything they will get out of Joonmyeon. Three of them waved and Sehun got going. Without turning around, Sehun gave Jongin the finger when he told Sehun to keep himself warm for him. 

\- - - 

A smiling Sehun sat down to the front row of the classroom, just next to a window. Staring out of it, he snorted quietly remembering Jongins comment of keeping himself warm. No wonder that every one thought that they were a couple. In upper comprehensive school it started out as a joke that neither Sehun or Jongin fancied, but it took only a few months before they started to embrace it to avoid bullying. They wore clothes and accessories that were made for couples, they referred to each other as 'my love' or 'baby', they held hands when walking on the school halls and sat on each others laps when they got the change. They even went so far that Jongin took Sehun to the school discos, dances and important celebrations as his companion. 

All the girls found their behaviour amusing and guys annoying, because these two were getting all of the girls' attention. Every girl in that school wanted to date either one of them and valentines day gave them literal back ache because of all the love letters they got. Nobody there knew that these boys were actually homosexual from their pierced ears to their tiny little toes, and not just faking it. That secret they kept to themselves, not even telling each other. It was already in high school that Sehun mentioned about it briefly in one of his jokes. This time the joke was about himself and it ended up outing Sehun from the depths of the closet. 

\- - -   

Baekhyun jumped out of his pants from excitement when ever he had the chance to hype up about The Ostrich with somebody. On the very opposite, Joonmyeon seemed to like the idea less and less as the time went on. He had smiled at the thought of seeing Yixing again after a long time but the closer actually meeting him came, he started feeling more and more anxious. And not just meeting Yixing, but to commit a crime with him. He would have to _illegally_ take his friends to a night club _with_ _Yixing_. Breaking the law or the fact that it happened with Yixing, Joonmyeon could not decide which one was worse. 

Sehun and Jongin were definitely on Baekhyuns team when it came to their weekend fun. They blabbered about it all day, even exchanging tips for dressing up there, just like teenage girls. The three of them threw all dignity and pride aside when it came to The Ostrich, driving Joonmyeon to the edge with their little jokes. Sehun and Baekhyun were looking at the employees ' photos from the clubs website while Baek asked Hun would he top or bottom the person he was pointing at. 

When Baekhyun and Sehun were busy with each other, Jongin took Joonmyeon as his source of amusement. Joonmyeon had never wanted to smack Jongins smirking face to the floor more than he wanted right now. Jongin had started asking and pretty much telling what Lay probably wants for payment from their Joon, and Joonmyeon had to speak himself out of knocking the child out. If it would have been anyone else but Yixing, Joonmyeon would have been fine with it. But it wasn't. 

Baekhyun un-knowingly saved Jongin from an ass whooping by yelling: ''Sehun says that he would top me-" Baekhyun said showing a photo of a tough looking, handsome guy with scary eyes and short hair. "-but I think I am strong enough to top him, now what do you think?'' 

Joonmyeon forgot how mad he was at Jongin and started laughing: ''You? Topping that guy? No way! There is no way that he would bottom anyone! Specially not you, even Sehun would top you!'' Sehun and Jongin joined his laughing while Baekhyun insisted that he definitely would top the guy, and Sehun if he ever got the change. 

The bell rang and all of them had to head to different directions. Others went inside, while Jongin took a leave for the gym lockers. Jongin usually hated his gym class without his friends but now thanked all the gods he had ever heard of, that he didn't share it with Joonmyeon. He still wanted to save his opportunity to become a dad in the future, and surely did not want Joonmyeon to take it away from him just for making fun of Lay. 

\- - - 

Jongin had already changed his clothes when he heard that the class was dismissed. One of his classmates told him on his way out that their teacher was sick at home and didn't have a substitute. Jongin took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do the next hour and a half? Finally, after fifteen minutes of playing angry birds, he sat up and decided to take a run. He already had his sports gear on and jogging wasn't that bad. 

A cool autumn air brushed against his face when he took his first running steps on the school sports field. It really wasn't that bad, it was quite nice actually. Now that he thought about it, nothing in gym class was that bad. It was just that Jongin didn't have his friends there that rubbed him off the wrong way. 

He didn't have Sehun teasing Baekhyun, Baekhyun laughing and Joonmyeon trying to restrain them. Taking a closer look at Sehun and Baekhyun, Jongin noticed how close the two of them had been for some time now. Not just close like friends usually are but physically close. They had been clued from shoulder to hip recently, breathing in the same air. Could there be more than meets the eye? Could there be something between those two? 

Sehun was an easy case, he ranged from totally gay to raging homosexual, but Baekhyun needed some thinking. He sure was taking care of his appearance but that does not make him gay. Jongin also remembered one or two of Baekhyuns girl crushes from pre-school, but it was ages ago so did it really count? It wouldn't shock Jongin if Baekhyun came out as non-straight, but it wouldn't really surprise him either if Baekhyun would introduce his girlfriend. He really was a tough individual to read. At least to Jongin he was. 

\- - - 

The dorks were hyping The Ostrich at Sehuns. They ended up talking about their past relationships and hook-ups. 

"Hey, if you have done it so many times, please do tell me how.", Jongin challenged Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was quite shocked from Jongins answer and waited for Sehun to cover for him. In truth Baekhyun had never kissed anyone but he already went and told a believable lie about this beautiful girl. 

"Eeh, well... you start from... from putting your hands behind her neck." Baekhyun answered, more asking than stating. 

All would have went well if Jongin wouldn't have been so questioning about him. Baekhyun didn't know why but he felt like Jongin was keeping an eye on him. On the other end, Jongin was trying to make his observation as sneaky as possible. He wanted the answers on Baekhyuns sexuality and he sure as hell did not want to just ask him, nor Joonmyeon. He was sure that the mom of the group had a pretty good idea of all of their respective preferences in every field. 

"And then?" Jonging asked with a playful voice. Sehun and Joonmyeon exchanged a meaningful glance. They were both oh so sure that Jongin was flirting with Baekhyun. 

"And then you- and then you go in!" Baekhyun said cheerfully, making a smooth motion with his left hand. His cheeks flared up when everyone in the room cracked into loud laughter. 

"Baek, please", said Sehun wiping his eyes, "Have you really ever kissed anyone?", he continued with laughter in his voice. 

Baekhyun didn't really have any other choise but to tell them the truth. Being good friends that they were, Sehun, Joonmyeon and Jongin laughed their butts off at Baekhyun. Joonmyeon didn't have the heart to tease their friend as long as the two younger ones did, and so he started to comfort Baekhyun. He wasn't really embarrassed of not having his first kiss yet, he was more embarrassed about the story he had made up. Baekhyun was sure that if he would have just said that he hadn't kissed anybody, they would have just brushed it off like nothing. 

\- - - 

After this afternoon, Joonmyeon felt like he had to tell Sehun about Baekhyuns feelings. Now that he knew that Baek had feelings for Hun and that Baek had never really dated anybody, he just had to tell. It was his responsibility as the mother. He sent still laughing Jongin and bright red Baekhyun to do homework, saying that he would be leaving too just putting on his shoes took more time. 

The socond that they were alone, Sehun broke the forming silence by asking why did Joonmyeon want to talk to him alone. Joonmyeon didn’t have to inform Sehun of wanting to talk to him, his bluff of putting on shoes had fooled every one else but him. 

"You know our little Baek, of course you do, but what you do not know is that he has had a crush on you like from the very beginning. I confirmed this by gently asking him the other day and he said yes." 

"Well I-" 

"Don't interrupt me, please. He is our fragile child, Sehun! Please, just when you turn him down, do it painless and quickly." 

"I was trying to tell you that I too have had these...” Sehun started off and cathered to gourage to continue: “Feelings? Yeah, feelings for Baek. I still haven’t quite identified them but now that you said that he’d be up with dating me-“ a breath of concentration. “I’d be up with him too.” 

Joonmyeon noticed how formal words Sehun used when nervous. 

"You're not going to turn him down?" 

Sehun just nodded. 

Joonmyeon was releaved to hear that but at the same time he knew how Sehun usually dated and he wasn’t really sure if Baekhyun wanted to date like that. He thought that maybe making Sehun tiptoe a little would make him take things slow and delicate enough for Baekhyun. This was his first time, for god’s sake. 

"Wonderful! BUT! I give you this one chance. If you fuck up and hurt Baek in any way, I will personally castrate you using a dull knife and no painkillers.", said Joonmyeon with so much potential anger that it had Sehun shrinking. 

"And when he will drink in Ostrich, you won't do anything to him. Is that clear?" 

Sehun just nodded like his life depended on it. After he was convinced, Joonmyeon took his leave leaving a confused, scared and enthusiastic Sehun to sort his mind and feelings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback and ideas for the future chapters are always welcome!


	4. Neljä

"Finally! Fucking finally!" screamed Baekhyun and fisted the air. They were all in their party ensembles, ready to mark The Ostrich as their own. 

The Ostrich was an underground night club that located literally underground, in the basement of an old warehouse. The dorks were walking fast towards it with glint in their eyes, glint like spiders have when looking at their prey. They could see two figures standing at the doorframe. One of them was definitely Yixing, even though he had coloured his hair, and the other one was a tough looking, handsome guy with scary eyes. 

Yixings smile ran from his left eye, through a deep dimple, to his right eye when he saw who were coming. He immediately attacked Joonmyeon, giving his hand a kiss and bowing in front of him. Joonmyeon tried to awkwardly laugh it off and introduced his company. "So this is Jongin, say hi, this is Sehun and that one-" Joonmyeon was then cut off by Lay who said: "And that one's Baekhyun! I know him already, he's your friend or at least was your friend so I guess you're still friends." 

After some chit-chat Lay took them inside the warehouse. The first floor was full of people talking, pushing, laughing and waiting in the line to get to The Ostrich underground. It looked like they would have to wait for three hours before even entering the club, but the dorks were in luck. They had Lay there who shew them the DJs' route to downstairs. March through some of the people, go through a door with a key card, down a tiny spiral staircase, say hi to Chanyeol, who ever he was, march again through some people in the backstage and then finally through a key card door to the back of The Ostrich. 

After all that, they had been safely smuggled in. Their ears were ringing and bodies pumping with adrenaline when Lay left their company to get ready for his performance. "We- er, we should dance?" said Joonmyeon after awkwardly standing there with his ducklings. The ducklings being just Sehun and Baekhyun having a quiet battle over who from the backstage was Lay going to get it on before getting on stage, Jongin was nowhere to be seen. It had been ten minutes and Joonmyeon had already lost one of his ducklings. Jongin had spawned to the crowd, like the professional he was, and was impossible to find. 

Sehun took Baekhyuns hand and shouted: "Off we go!" They looked expectant at Joonmyeon and waited for his reaction. All they got for an answer was a nervous smile, headshake anda shy "no." Baekhyun and Sehun stormed off together leaving Joonmyeon leaning to the wall behind him. He didn't have to lean there all by himself for too long, the tough looking, handsome guy with scary eyes had just arrived at his side. 

\- - - 

"Now where's the alcohol?" 

This sentence left both Baekhyuns and Sehuns mouth when they had entered the sea of dancing people. Baekhyun noticed the bar first and it was his turn to drag Sehun behind him from his wrist. Not knowing any drinks they asked the bartender to surprise them. They were surprised with a rainbow set of vodka shots. After that adrenaline was surely doing its work in their bodies and so they ordered a new "surprise" from the bartender. 

They dunked down different shots and drinks, not even knowing if all of them had alcohol or not. Either its taste had vanished between mango and strawberry or the bartender had judged them to be drunk enough with out more intoxication. Their vision got slower and laughing louder. Sehun and Baekhyun definitely didn't feel exactly wasted, more like heavily tipsy, and now their brains were telling them that this was the absolute best time to go on the dance floor and show off some moves. Maybe even find Jongin. 

Bass was pumping, people were jumping and Sehun and Baekhyun were part of the dancing mass of people. They were facing each other and above all the alcohol were still able to dance with style. Or so they thought. It was all was going well and strangers were complimenting their skills but then the music changed beat to a slower, more sensual one. The change of the beat made Baekhyun turn around. He took Sehun's hands and placed them to his own waist. Then he put his right hand behind Sehuns neck and with his left hand he grabbed Sehun's butt. It took seconds for Sehun to grasp the situation, more than a few, but little by little he was starting to respond to Baekhyun's actions and started grinding back on him. 

''Baekhyun. Isn't this kind of intimate?'' 

''Yes. And that's why I love it.'' 

Baekhyun had closed his eyes and was lost at the touch of Sehun against his back. Sehun moving his hands on his pelvis, Sehun moving his mouth at his ear, Sehun slipping his thumb into his jeans, Sehun moving his whole body in sync with him. All Sehun's actions had Baekhyun weak on his knees. Baekhyun wanted more and before neither of them realized it, the things had taken a dangerous turn. They were both getting turned on. This was meant to be just happy dancing with two friends but after Baekhyun had turned around Sehun was at his mercy. He knew about Baekhyuns feelings and he knew that Baekhyun would be willing to dirty dance with him. Now the question was: would just dancing be enough? 

\- - -

At the same time Sehun and Baekhyun were getting drunk and almost getting it on, Joonmyeon was talking to the tough looking, handsome guy with scary eyes. He had introduced himself as Kris and he was one of the bouncers. They were sitting in the backstage drinking beer and talking. Joonmyeon never really enjoyed partying and was relieved that Kris had came to aid at the time of need. He was enjoying Kris' company and stories. Kris had even convinced Joonmyeon to drinking sucessfully. Joonmyeon had told him how he knows Yixing and how he had helped Joonmyeon here with his friends who were a year shy from turning 18. He also told how he had lost them just before Kris had found him. 

''I know you know Lay, he told me. That's why I asked you with me to the back. I also know how you hate clubbing.'' 

''I don't particularly hate clubbing, I just don't... enjoy it.'' 

Joonmyeon was trying his best not to seem too sissy or child-like to Kris. Where Kris was handsome, strong, cool and funny, Joonmyeon felt like he was a childish nerd who was too scared to do cool things. 

''Don't worry, I don't enjoy clubbing either.'' 

This response came as a shock to Joonmyeon. 

''If I had a different job, I wouldn't step inside a nightclub more than once or twice a year,'' added Kris when he didn't get an answer from shocked looking Joonmyeon. Kris continued to explain how he didn't like the loud music or binge drinking that much. He also got into details of how every type of drunk annoyed him and how clubs' bathrooms were scary. This awakened a new perspective for Kris in Joonmyeon's mind, a perspective that shew Kris as a laid back guy who just wants to live his life in peace. 

Lays performance was getting close so Kris and Joonmyeon started to make their way to the dance floor. With the pretext of loosing Kris in the crowd, Joonmyeon asked for his phone number. Kris gladly gave Joonmyeon his number and the other way around. 

\- - -

Sehun whispered ''The washroom.'' to Baekhyun and started walking. Baekhyun followed skin on skin behind him. They had been dancing for a long time and Sehun had almost lost control. Even his drunken mind was able to remember Joonmyeon's threat to dislocate his dick if he touches Baekhyun. They had been dancing and grinding and touching and squeezing and it felt so good, God it felt too good. But in the end Sehun still wanted to keep his pride and joy and not let Joonmyeon cut it off. He would just have to reason with Baekhyun. 

Reason with Baekhyun, My Ass! 

Once they were in the washroom Baekhyun opened a cubicle door and motioned with a finger for Sehun to join him. All the reasons and arguments he had made on the way vanished and his body moved against his better judgement. Sehun closed the door behind him, leaving his shirt in between. Trying to move closer he was pulled back by his shirt and almost lost his balance. Giggling he re-opened the door and made sure not to leave anything in between this time. Still snickering, he turned around now facing equally amused Baekhyun. Sehun pushed him against the wall and asked the permission to kiss him. The tone Sehun was using was meant to be sensually low but his drunkenness made it sound more like an asthmatic grandpa whispering. This made Baekhyun laugh out his lungs, and Sehun too. 

After several minutes of both of them laughing and imitating Sehuns voice, Baekhyun answered ''Yes please, ma ol' mate.'' with the same dry grandpa voice. 

Sehun closed the distance between them and started giving him kisses around his mouth. Fast, fast, there was no time! First to the left side, then to the right, then aiming for the centre but ending up on Baekhyun's chin. Baekhyun tried his best at kissing him back, he needed it, craved it, but Sehun's failed attempts made it hard for him not to laugh. 

"No, no, no. Ah, this is not working.", laughed Baekhyun. "Let me try.", he continued and changed their position. Now Sehun's back was facing the wall and Baekhyun was the one in control. He stepped closer, closing the gap between their hips and chests. Noses touching they giggled together, mixing their breaths. The sudden rush that had them possessed seconds ago had faded. There was only calm huffs of their breathing. 

They both just waited. Not wanting to stop nor scare the other away, breathing in sync. They were both well aware that this was the point where everything could go back to normal but anything beyond this point was going to change their relationship. To the better or worse, there was no clear answer.  

Baekhyun took a firm yet gentle grip with both of his hands on Sehun's face and neck. He had gotten tired of not knowing where this was going, so he took action. Now that Sehun's drunkenly swinging head was secured at place, he had more control over the kissing. Baekhyun moved closer and gave Sehun the lead. Sehun then started much more slower than before, kissing Baekhyun deep. This was their first kiss that landed on it's target and it was Baekhyun's first real kiss ever. 

Sehun brought his hands to grasp at Baekhyun's shirt at the sides, pulling him closer. 

"Aren't you gonna put it in?" Sehun asked breaking their kiss. Still breathing in to Sehun's mouth, Baekhyun asked: "Put what in? We're not really that far, are we?" 

" 'You go in', you said," Sehun reminded Baekhyun, smirking. Baekhyun then remembered his failed attempt at trying to fool everyone by saying he had kissed many times before. "Well, I'll go in then," he replied while trying his best to not cringe at the memory. 

This was his second kiss ever and Sehun had given the lead to Baekhyun. Many things were running in Baekhyun's mind. He was still in denial that his best friend and a long time crush had just opened his mouth and given him access. He didn't have the experience and he had no idea what to do. Mimicking Sehun, he started to get the idea of how tongues should dance together, but was the leader really the best role for him? He had no time thinking about that, he had a armful of heavy-breathing Sehun to pleasure. 

While kissing, there are a lot of things to keep track on. When to move, when to breathe, where to put your hands, are you drooling, are you suffocating your partner with your tongue, and the list just goes on and on to the infinity. Regardless of all that, the only thing in Sehun's mind was: "Am I allowed to really touch his body?" You could say for a fact that their bodies were glued together from the hip up, but actually getting handsy with Baekhyun was a different thing completely. Like reading his mind, Baekhyun moved his lips from Sehun's and spoke directly in to his ear: "You know, you can touch me if you want to." 

After getting the green light, Sehun didn't stall too much and let his hands do their magic. After feeling Baekhyun's sides, Sehun moved to appreciating his ass with his large hands. He also noted that making Baek drunk was one of his best ideas, but getting him self drunk probably wasn't as clever. His world was swimming and slowly rocking from side to side. He knew that he could handle his liquor better than Baekhyun but that didn't mean drinking too many shots wouldn't make Sehun dizzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that there was no way that he would be able to fuck traditionally in this condition, so God bless oral sex. 

Keeping the grandpa voice of his, he wheezed his thoughts to Baekhyun: "I'd like to go down on you, ol' mate." 

With that, Sehun pushed Baekhyun's consenting body to the opposite wall and started to palm his erection through his skin-tight jeans. His long, delicate fingers made opening Baekhyun's jeans and belt look incredibly easy. After lowering Baekhyun's jeans, Sehun started to lower him self slowly. Too much hurrying would introduce Sehun's drunken face to the floor, or maybe the toilet bowl.  

\- - -

While the young pair were exploring the wonders of public sex in the bathroom, Lay had started his show. People were jumping and making a mess with their drinks but nobody really cared. Seeing Lay was worth getting some sticky liquid poured to your hair and few shots knocked over your front. 

His performance left Joonmyeon almost immobile, he was just so awestruck with Lay's way of controlling the mass of people with a launchpad and laptop. He felt a weird kind of proudness spreading within him as the bass rumbled the floor. That was his Yixing up there, totally in the character of Lay, slaying the crowd with fast beat and blinding lights. Joonmyeon had lost Kris already around 10 minutes ago but it didn't bother him. Kris had been openly flirting with Joonmyeon before exchanging numbers, and even if he had flirted back, all the memories of it were now gone and Lay was the only one in his mind. 

\- - -

"Oh my-, Sehun, ooh my god! Sehun!" 

Baekhyun was coming, alright. He was coming hard. His dick was twitching when Sehun swallowed around him and then swallowing all the semen in his mouth. He was close, too. He could feel how Baekhyun slid against the cubicle wall to the floor, still every bit as pantless as a minute ago. His original intention was to help Sehun but he decided against that. Watching Sehun pleasure him self was too appealing and had Baekhyun's eyes sealed to the action in front of him. 

Sehun's plaid shirt was open, revealing his trained torso, his other hand was tugging at his own hair as the other fisted his cock. His fluid bodyrolls quickened and moans grew louder. 

"Baek, Baek I'm close"   
"Then come for me, babe." 

And so he did. White covering his chest and hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! 4 chapters in, woohoo!!  
> I had some minor (read: major) trouble with school (matriculation exams) but hey, have some sebaek sex to compensate for me being late!


End file.
